


Let Me Tell You A Story...

by justasp0rk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, basically dream and techno are g-ds, idk where in the timeline this fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasp0rk/pseuds/justasp0rk
Summary: “It’s not a scary story.”Tommy narrowed his eyes at him. “...you promise?”Techno sighed, holding out his hand for the orphan to shake. “I promise, Tommy.”It took a moment of pause, the only sounds being the crackling fire downstairs and the faint noises of Edward, before Tommy accepted. The blond settled further back in bed and looked up at Techno expectantly. Techno rolled his eyes fondly at the boy and looked out the small window the loft offered.“Alright, listen, and listen good, ‘m only sayin’ it once.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnt, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Tell You A Story...

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is enjoy if youre here

Techno wasn’t sure when Tommy had managed to earn a bed up in his cot, but whatever he had done to earn it surely wasn’t worth the incessant blabbing that the orphan kept up. The shifter liked to think his home was cozy enough. A constant faint smell of smoke and snow along with the added sweetness of enchanted edible gold constantly warding through the rafters as well as a pleasant warmth the fire gave the whole cottage.

Tommy’s inability to shut up, however, made him think otherwise.

“And then me and Phil went out and ran into, like, a MILLION zombies!” The boy raved, throwing up his hands with a victorious smile. He puffed out his chest. “ _ I  _ of course, killed them all. Obviously.”    
  
“Obviously.” Technoblade repeated, fatigue settled deep into his bones. He had visited the village today, so he was in his human shifted form for quite some time. It was tiring. Tommy was tiring. 

The blond hummed in agreement and gasped, seemingly remembering something else about his oh so eventful day. Techno sat up before Tommy could get in another word, lighting the lantern by his bedside and eyeing Tommy.

“You like stories.” It wasn’t a question.   
  
“Well, I mean, obviously, especially if they’re about me, those are the best-”   
  
Techno sighed and stood up from his bed, picking up the lantern with him. Tommy went silent at that, watching as the shifter made his way through the minimal space in the loft to sit at the end of Tommy’s bed. The teen shrunk in on himself, ever so slightly.

_ Dream D _

_ ream Dream Dream Dream _

_ you’re reminding him _

_ Of _

_ BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD _

_ Protect BLOOD BLOOD _

_ TRAITOR TRAITOR TRA _

_ Tommy tommy tommy tomm _

_ y prote _

_ ct  _

The cold of his piercings flattened against the side of his head, ears desperately trying to quiet the noise that roared in his mind. Techno took in a breath and set back down the lantern, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. 

Tommy’s shoulders sagging made the screams turn to pleased and hushed hums. He had to keep from sighing aloud at how dramatic the Voices could be. “What, Blade?”   
  
“I’ll tell you one.” Techno said, shrugging at the boy. Tommy frowned.   
  
“A story? One that won’t give me nightmares? Y’know, Blade, I do actually enjoy to sleep despite what they may tell you-”   
  
“Shut up,” Techno droned, stretched out on Tommy’s bed and resting his hands behind him. He found himself half shifting to human without much thought toward it. He knew that Tommy felt… safer, around his human form. 

Maybe not safer. Maybe it made him feel like there was less of a threat if Techno could allow himself to be small.

“It’s not a scary story.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes at him. “...you promise?”

Techno sighed, holding out his hand for the orphan to shake. “I promise, Tommy.”

It took a moment of pause, the only sounds being the crackling fire downstairs and the faint noises of Edward, before Tommy accepted. The blond settled further back in bed and looked up at Techno expectantly. Techno rolled his eyes fondly at the boy and looked out the small window the loft offered.

“Alright, listen, and listen good, ‘m only sayin’ it once.”

Tommy nodded, silent. Even the voices were just a faint buzz. He fought back a snort. Of course they were, they liked the story more than anything else. 

“Let’s start from the beginnin’, I guess,”

Many legends detail G-ds who have fallen for humans, who have given up everything that makes them the unbeatable power they are for some mortal souls they’ve grown attached to. 

This one starts off no different.

A G-d, two men, and a lonely house in the middle of a lake. At first, the G-d did not bother to hide his powers from them, did not bother to keep it a secret what he was. The men must have found comfort in this, disclosing their own secrets. One of the men revealed he had spawned in the Nether. Born in fire. The other confided that he had no knowledge of where he spawned. 

The G-d told them of his home, with endless stars and floating islands he had helped create. They desperately wanted to see. They had never heard of such a place. The G-d laughed, and made a deal with the two men.   
  
_ If you can convince me to show you my face,  _ The G-d had said, his face covered by unreadable code,  _ Then I shall take you there. _

The men agreed. They spent months trying to get in the G-ds good graces enough to show them his face. Months turned to years. Friendships bloomed to brothership with one and something the G-d couldn’t place with the other. The deal was taken less and less seriously, now simply becoming a joke for the three to laugh over.

It became so much of a joking matter to the three that the G-d had dropped the undycerable code from his face one morning, exclaiming to the two they deserve to see his home. They ask what it’s called. He smiles at them, and says one simple thing.

_ We’ll just call it the End. _

The man born in fire laughed. The man born in mystery frowned.

_ That sounds like you’re going to kill us. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Maybe I am. _ _  
_ _  
_ He did. It wasn’t on purpose. They were bantering, as they always did. The G-d had playfully pushed the man born of fire while laughing. He had knocked into the man of mystery. The G-d had forgotten how close to the edge they were.

The End was now a banned place, burned in memorial for the man of fire and glitched for that of mystery. The G-d was distraught. Beyond that. He vowed never to show his face again.

  
He lived alone for a long time. He did not know that the players code would eventually recycle, causing them to be reborn. He met many others while he roamed. They all died somehow too. Each time they did, he locked something else behind a wall of code.   
  
A man born with wings.

Wings were no longer to be worn.   
  
A girl who was blessed with flowers the G-d had never seen.   
  
Deserts became scarce.   
  
A boy with a strong love of redstone.   
  
Automated farms were no longer allowed.   
  
For a while, they say the Nether itself was banned, only for the G-d himself to access. Imagine his surprise when residents gathered round a portal, a brave traveler emerging with a charming smile proclaiming he had been born in fire.   
  
Imagine his surprise when not months later another man wandered into a town, yawning and proclaiming he had no clue where he had spawned in.

Things were peaceful. The G-d was happy. His friends would die, but he knew they’d come back. He’d befriend each version of them, never boring. But watching them die over and over became too painful for him to bare any longer.   
  
So he did what everyone had expected.   
  
He separated his G-d self from the part that they had managed to make human. He still had some sort of power that his friends never would, but he was by no means a G-d.

Perhaps, however, he should have stayed one. Perhaps he would have, if he knew what would become of him if he wasn’t.   
  
G-ds aren’t meant not to be G-ds.   
  
That’s just not quite how they work.

He grew hungry. He craved what he had given up, craved the power he had never used and craved to use it all. He began to do small things at first, to feel that power. Killed pets. Started petty wars. 

Froze a man born in fire.   
  
Showed the truth to a man born of mystery.

Really, it shouldn’t have surprised him when another G-d showed up. Another G-d to try and run things.   
  
But it surprised the poor G-d. The G-d who didn’t ask to watch over this world or it’s people, and certainly didn’t ask for it’s troubles. So he did what anyone would do.   
  
He pretended he was mortal.   
  
He lied, said he spawned in the Nether just as the man of fire, but not quite. He said he was the best at combat, not a complete lie, and that he never died.   
  
That wasn’t a lie. He didn’t die. He couldn’t. No one, not even the previous G-d knew that a new one had appeared in the world. The new G-d watched as the people fought for control and power, as the old G-d fed off it and tried to regain some semblance of what he had once had.

The new G-d had helped the people with what he thought was best. But they betrayed him. They cast him out, never to be seen. As he left, the old G-d pulled him aside, face still covered.   
  
_ I know.  _ The G-d said with pride.  _ And I’m coming back.  _   
  
The new G-d thought nothing of it. He honestly didn’t care either way. It was like that for some time. The new G-d in hiding whilst the old did whatever he pleased.   
  
One day, a small child was brought to the new G-d. A child who was broken and destroyed. The G-d did not need to ask who had done it. He had already known.    
  
But he was determined not to make the same mistake as the Old, keeping attachments at bay aside for one bird he had grown rather fond of over the years.

...As determined as he was, though, a broken child can only be ignored for so long. Even by a G-d.

Tommy was watching Techno with bright eyes, leaning forward to hear the story as best as he could. “What did the new G-d do?” He asked, breathless. “To the old one? Did he fix everything? Did the old one win? Are his friends okay?”   
  
Techno held up a hand to quiet Tommy, snickering. “Well, it gets blurry from then on out, Tommy.” He sighed, looking up to the rafters. “But they say the man born of fire intended to burn the old G-d, teach him a lesson and get back his friend. They say the man of mystery collected them like stolen goods. Say he’s tryin’ to make himself into a G-d too.”   
  
“What about the kid? And the new G-d?” 

Techno started to stand from Tommy’s bed, reaching down to grab the almost burned down lantern. “They're not quite sure,” He started, stretching his legs. “But I think…” 

Stars stared down at the two of them, the only things Dream had managed to take back from the End. The one thing he had brought back after pushing his two friends into the void. 

“I think the new G-d killed the old one, Tommy,” Techno whispered. “And I think he made it slow.” 

  
The boy was quiet. Techno had thought he had fallen asleep.   
  
“That was a good story,” Tommy said at last. “Can I ask one more question.”    
  
“Just one.”    
  
“What were they the G-ds of?”   
  
Techno hummed, not able to hide his grin as he blew out the lantern and sat back down at his own bed. He tilted his head ever so slightly.   
  
“You already know, Tommy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh if you read this hi? why? hope you liked it :D


End file.
